In the Moonlight
by HyunJae Naru
Summary: Shuichi's been kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again! But instead of spending the night at his friend Hiro's house, or at the N.G record studio He's found some place new. Will Yuki be able to find his lover? Does Yuki even care?YukiXShu OneShot Songfic


_Disclaimer: don't own Shuichi or Yuki or anything from Gravitation for that matter so yesh they belong to Maki Murakami_

* * *

"_Just get outta my house you stupid Brat!" And never come back" _

_And with that the door slammed in his face as he lay there helplessly_

* * *

Shuichi trembled as he went over the events that happened earlier that day

He had been annoying Yuki, as usual and got kicked out of their apartment

A monthly routine for the two sometimes even weekly

But instead of crashing at Hiro's place or spending a night at NG while working over a new song

Shuichi had plans to stop by the park where he and Yuki first met, You know, Just for a change

It was a moonlit night, exactly how it was when he first met Yuki

Shuichi, taking a break plopped down on a bench nearby

"Moon's pretty bright today" He thought to himself while focusing on the round white circle up in the sky.

The radiating moonlight had reminded him of a song he had written not too long ago

**When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,  
As though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words. **

Remembering the first verse, he flashed back to the first day he had met Yuki

It was quiet just as it was tonight

And Shuichi was working on the lyrics for a new song

that was, until the wind swept his lyrics away

**Even now, (I can remember) the pale light  
That illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's  
Sky).**

Sure he was just an amateur then

But Yuki could have been a bit nicer

"You have Zero Talent" the only bit Shuichi remembered from Yuki's harsh critique played back in his head

"Zero Talent" Shuichi mimicked to himself

* * *

It had been about an hour since his Shuichi had left and Yuki was starting to get Restless

"Sure its nice have a fuck hole, But what do you do when that Fuck holes not around" he thought to himself

Sure he'd been Harsh

But Yuki wasn't the type to apologize

And Shuichi already knew that

At least that's what Yuki thought

**What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --  
It's just the clocks ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
The sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?**

"I Wonder where that Brat is now" Yuki asked himself

"Hell . As if i care, I have better things to think about. And Besides its not like That Brat can's find his way back home"

**  
My behavior made mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice.µ  
The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored  
Photograph. **

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Besides his own typing the only sounds Yuki could hear were the ticking of the Clock and the sound the refrigerator usually made

"What? That Brat still hasn't come back? I Wonder where he got lost now?" Yuki asked himself again

**You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness, But your tears, even now...**

Tick Tock Tick Tock

The sounds of the clock were getting irritating for Yuki

Not being able to bear anymore of this awkward silence,

and deciding he needed a well deserved break from his endless typing

Yuki thought he would go looking for Shuichi

"Stupid Brat" He muttered to himself as he locked the door to his apartment

* * *

He had checked every place possible

Hiro's place

NG

he'd even checked all the local Bars and Night clubs

but to his avail He had not found Shuichi any where

"Shuichi where are you" He asked himself now worried as ever about his lover

Without even realizing it Yuki had ended up in the same park he met Shuichi in

That very night

The same as it was today

Yuki following the path thought about all the places he hadn't checked for Shuichi

Hell, Shuichi could have just dressed up as a Battery or a Banana and hid himself somewhere

Yuki smiled at this thought

**Without saying a word, time flows on;  
The sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,  
Like it melts away.  
On that last night, no matter where it is,  
Only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now.**

* * *

Shuichi Now noticing it was almost Dawn

remembered that he had left Yuki behind

"I wonder what Yuki's doing now? Knowing Yuki he might have just gone to sleep already" Shuichi thought to himself

but little did he know that his lover Yuki wasn't soundly sleeping at home

But was actually frantically looking for his other

**I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are --  
It's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
The sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?**

Yuki coming up to a clearing from the lush green bushes and trees

he saw a black figure seated by a bench

wondering if this Figure belonged to Shuichi he walked toward it

one side of him regretting each step he took in case the figure belonged to someone else

another side of him pushed on in courage that the figure belonged to his lover

Shuichi could have sworn he heard foot steps

The drowsiness from lack of sleep must have him hearing things, Shuichi thought to himself

He heard the foot steps again now getting closer

this time he was sure he wasn't imagining it

slowing turning his head

he immediately recognized who it was

holding back all his negative thoughts he cheerfully cried "Yuki?"

"How did you find me?" Shuichi asked in disbelief

His lover had been looking for him? I didn't think he actually cared Shuichi thought to himself

"Well it wasn't like i was looking for you or anything. The silence when you left just got nerve racking and i thought i needed a break" But deep inside only Yuki would know what he had went through when Shuichi hadn't shown up

"Oh.. umm i understand" Shuichi replied regretting even asking Yuki that question in the first place

"So umm... Yuki?"

"What do you want Brat?"

"well umm did you get any sleep. I mean you were typing like a mad man and-" Shuichi managed to say before he was cut off by the sweet sensation of Yuki's soft lips delicately touching his

Yuki's tounge traced Shuichi lips and immediately begged for an entrance which Shuichi gladly gave

He enjoyed ever moment of it

The bitterness of Yuki's cigarettes mingled with his own

"Umm.. Yuki?" Asked Shuichi, breaking the kiss

"What is it Brat?"

"Umm... When you said Don't ever come back.. Did you mean it?"

Yuki didn't answer he merely just started following the path out of the park in hopes that Shuichi would follow behind

"Yuki! Yuki! Wait for me!" cried Shuichi while running after his lover

He didn't need Yuki to answer his question

Because Shuichi knew too well what was exactly on His lover's mind

and Yuki the same

It was an aspect of the same force that kept them together

It's Gravitation

* * *

yay this is probably my most fav fic

could use a bit of improvement but this is the second version so mwah

well reposting is done yay .

well yay shu shu


End file.
